onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Psykos
The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. |age = |status = Alive |gender = Female ♀ |location = |abilities = Psychokinesis |occupation = Monster Association (Leader) |level = Dragon |rank = |affiliation = Monster Association |partners = |manga = Chapter 66 (Meat Puppet) |anime = }} Psykos (サイコス'', Saikosu'') is an esper, the leader of the Monster Association and a former colleague of B-Class rank 1 hero Blizzard Of Hell. She serves as one of the main antagonists of the Monster Association arc. Appearance Psykos is a slender woman with aqua-blue wavy hair that goes a little past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She usually wears glasses. Psykos' meat puppet appears as a large slug-like monster with a single eye. Psykos profile.png|"Meat Puppet" Personality Psykos is quite arrogant and sadistic. However, before succumbing to madness by the future she had foreseen, she used to be a clumsy person and showed some respect to her former senpai. History Psykos and Fubuki were once colleagues and good friends. She was the vice president of the Blizzard Group. At some point in the past Psykos sees a vision of the future that drove her mad and she finds the Monster Association. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Psykos is speaking with Monster King Orochi about the monster raid's situation. Monster Association Arc Psykos is speaking with Orochi about the monster raid's situation. After Tatsumaki killed the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Psykos finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as not a concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot Bofoi questions Orochi and Psykos about their goals and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, but it is not their end goal. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Pyskos orders Garou to show his worth as a monster by killing 100 humans. After Royal Ripper returns, she orders him to kill the Busaiku who was eventually rescued by Garou. Garou encounters Pyskos and manages to knock Garou unconscious after catching him off-guard. Psykos then encounters Tatsumaki, but is overwhelmed by her psychic powers. After being unveiled as a human, Psykos weakens Tatsumaki as she lowered her defence in the preparation of fighting the Dragon-level monsters. Pyskos is then challenged by Fubuki and is defeated by the B-Class hero. Psychic Sisters Arc Psykos is later seen the A-City's secret prison where the other imprisoned monsters are, being interrogated by Fubuki to answer why Psykos built Monster Association and what future does she see, with Saitama asking her why she and her Association attacked his former hometown, but Psykos, due to her previous defeat by Fubuki, is mentally broken and unable to give a clear answer. However, the real reason why Fubuki has come after Psykos was because Fubuki's older sister, Tatsumaki is now coming after Psykos and wishes to kill her. Fortunately, Saitama protects Psykos when Tatsumaki and Fubuki are causing destruction throughout the Hero Association faculty. Psykos quickly becomes unconscious during the ruckus, along with the police Fubuki knocks out due to an emergency caused by Tatsumaki's sudden arrival, Fubuki keeps her sister busy at this time. As Tatsumaki stops her own madness, an unconscious Psykos is taken by Fubuki safely. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Psykos is an extremely powerful being. She is shown to be very powerful as an Esper, but not skilled when Fubuki battled her she lacked the diverse skills Fubuki possesses. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Though not as powerful as Tatsumaki, it is shown that Psykos is powerful enough to send out a psychic signal to her colleagues from over great distances, as well as remotely control a "Meat Puppet" from several hundred meters underground. She is also able to stop Bang from moving with it, despite him wiping out two previous Dragon class monsters with ease. Fighting Style Expert Psychic Combatant: *'Psychic Binding' (): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Webcomic and Manga Differences Chapter 66 *Her discussion with the character Orochi, a newly-added Monster Association member, is not present in the Original Webcomic. Major Battles *Psykos vs Garou *Psykos vs Tatsumaki *Psykos, Black Sperm, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly vs Tatsumaki *Psykos, Black Sperm, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly vs Bang *Psykos, Black Sperm, Homeless Emperor, and Evil Natural Water vs King *Psykos vs. Fubuki Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Monster Association Category:Leader